jagfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Seven
The seventh season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 25, 2001, and ended on May 21, 2002, after 24 episodes. It was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions (CBS Television Distribution). Plot Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former Naval aviator turned lawyer, is assigned to the Headquarters of the Navy Judge Advocate General alongside fellow Marine Corps lawyer Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a squared away officer with a dysfunctional past. This season, Mac waits anxiously for news of Harm, who has been lost at sea ("Adrift"), before requesting an assignment away from JAG ("New Gun in Town"), while Commander Sturgis Turner (Scott Lawrence) joins the team. Also, Harm defends a Major accused of homicide ("Measure of Men") and a Marine is accused of rape ("Guilt"), Mac is awarded the Meritorious Service Medal ("Mixed Messages"), Harm faces disbarment ("Redemption"), and six Marines are killed in an ambush ("Ambush"). Later, the team run a marathon ("Jagathon"), The CAG (Terry O'Quinn) comes out of retirement ("Dog Robber"), and Jennifer Coates (Zoe McLellan) is assigned Harm as legal counsel ("Answered Prayers"), before Harm and Mac go up against Admiral Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) at a military tribunal when prosecuting a top Al-Qaeda terrorist, and Lieutenant Bud Roberts (Patrick Labyorteaux) is injured on a land mine in Afghanistan ("Enemy Below"). Production During its seventh season, JAG began to show " a surprising resurgence", with the season premiere achieving "the second-highest ratings in series' seven-year history". Series creator Donald P. Bellisario "credits the national wave of patriotism for part of the show’s new strength. ”People are tuning in to get some insight into what the military is all about," he says. "We show the positive and the negative, but we also give respect to those officers who lay it on the line." Lead actor David James Elliott, who portrays hunky lawyer Commander Harmon Rabb in the Navy’s Judge Advocate General’s office, agrees: "In the past, people thought the show was all about the military and just decided that they didn’t like it," says Elliott. "The fact that we’re feeling more favorably about our military can only help." Cast and Characters Main * David James Elliott as Harmon Rabb, Jr., Commander, USN * Catherine Bell as Sarah MacKenzie, Lieutenant Colonel, USMC * Patrick Labyorteaux as Bud Roberts, Lieutenant, USN * John M. Jackson as A. J. Chegwidden, Rear Admiral, USN Also starring * Karri Turner as Harriet Sims, Lieutenant, USN * Trevor Goddard as Mic Brumby, Lieutenant Commander, RAN (episode 1) * Randy Vasquez as Victor Galindez, Gunnery Sergeant, USMC * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner, USN * Scott Lawrence as Sturgis Turner, Commander, USN Recurring * Terry O'Quinn as Thomas Boone, Rear Admiral, "CAG" * Paul Collins as Hon. Alexander Nelson, Secretary of the Navy * Nanci Chambers as Loren Singer, Lieutenant, USN * Zoe McLellan as Jennifer Coates, Petty Officer, USN * W.K. Stratton as Theodore Lindsey, Commander, USN * Sibel Galindez as Lieutenant Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes, USN * Steven Culp as Agent Clayton Webb, CIA * Harrison Page as Rear Admiral Stiles Morris, USN * Michael Bellisario as Midshipman Michael Roberts, USN * Anne-Marie Johnson as Hon. Roberta Latham, Congresswoman * Dana Sparks as Carolyn Imes, Commander, USN * Mae Whitman as Chloe Maddison * Jennifer Savidge as Commander Amy Helfman, military judge * Corbin Bernsen as Captain Owen Sebring, military judge Guest appearances * Lana Parrilla as Lieutenant Stephanie Donato * Michele Greene as Lieutenant Colonel Sara Coffey, USAF judge advocate * Dean Stockwell as Senator Edward Sheffield Episodes 07